


you're here (that's all i need to know)

by DesertLily



Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nonbinary Lyfrassir Edda, Other, Post-Canon, Post-The Bifrost Incident, Sick Character, Sickfic, They/Them Pronouns for Lyfrassir Edda, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Lyfrassir Edda knew death was inevitable. They just really wished that they wouldn’t die alone.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	you're here (that's all i need to know)

**Author's Note:**

> So the Les Mis 2020 Concert album dropped and I felt inspired! Even if this is a different Marius

Watching the last remnants of the Yggdrasil system twist and contort as it was consumed by lights and shapes of every colour was as beautiful as it was horrifying. Lyfrassir had never seen anything like it before and they didn’t think they would like to see something like that ever again. Everything and everyone they had ever known was gone. Nothing would ever be the same for them ever again. And it wasn’t as if they had even managed to escape unmarked. The Bifrost had caught the tail end of their ship; not enough to destroy the vessel but more than enough to mark them/  _ And Lyfrassir had felt every second of it _ . They felt the way the rainbows tried to claim them; as they burnt their way into Lyfrassir’s skin and marked them forever. 

At first, they foolishly tried to pretend that it was just physical; that the only lasting effects of the Bifrost would be the rainbows that tainted their hair and slithered through their veins. But Lyf wasn’t delusional. No matter how much they tried to pretend that they were. Ignorance truly was bliss, but ignorance had never been an option. They had  _ seen _ what the Bifrost had done to an entire star system. There was no possible way it would leave them unharmed. 

It had started with nightmares. Vicious, distorted nightmares that left them feeling as if their heart was on the verge of beating out of their chest. The dreams were made up of colours; so many colours that Lyfrassir couldn’t even name them all. They swirled and danced in an act of pure temptation as if trying to draw them in. It called to them and that was  _ terrifying _ . It wanted to reclaim the one thing that had escaped the Yggdrasil system. The last Midgardian. 

Though, Lyfrassir wasn’t technically the only one that had escaped Yggdrasil. There were three others that they so dearly hoped had. After all, the three had broken out of prison upon the knowledge that the Ratatosk Express was  _ finally _ approaching its destination. Lyfrassir had always had an...odd relationship with them. Mostly in that they were far closer to Marius von Raum than their job position should have allowed them to be. They wouldn’t quite call it love. How could they? It was a whirlwind of kisses, gentle words, and sincerity. But it didn’t feel like what Lyf had ever expected love to feel like. It felt too intense; like a flame that was always on the verge of blowing out. It had been the best feeling they had ever experienced. Not that they could ever openly admit to that. But the flame of their relationship had been blown out entirely when Marius and the others left Yggdrasil; when they left Lyfrassir behind. 

They told themself that it was understandable and that it really was for the best. After all, it hadn’t been real love anyways. More a concept than anything else. Even if that concept was the only thing that brought them comfort from their nightmares. Even if they still hoped to find them all again. There was always both hope and fear as they wondered whether each ship they passed could possibly be the Aurora. But it never was. They doubted it ever would be. 

After the nightmares came the sickness. It was unlike anything Lyfrassir had encountered before and they doubted something like it would occur again. They suspected they were the only one that survived being marked by the Bifrost. Well, they weren’t entirely sure this could be called survival. The fever that consumed them was like fire being directly injected into their veins. It  _ burned  _ and it  _ hurt _ and it  _ never stopped _ . It was all-consuming. Lyfrassir had rapidly begun to make their way through what was left of their water supply; an endeavour that was as good as useless at fighting their fever. It hadn’t yet broken, but they had accepted the fact it never would. When the wheezing and the coughing started, accompanied by the blood that slipped from their lips, Lyfrassir had accepted that this was it. They had escaped the destruction of their star system only to die alone and forgotten. 

Lyfrassir wasn’t sure how long they spent sitting on the floor of their ship, but they had long since given up trying to pilot it and the prospect of sending out a distress signal felt...pointless, at best. They doubted this could be cured. Lyf tried to lose themself in their memories; to remember Midgard and their life there - if only so they could die with some semblance of peace. 

They almost didn’t hear the sound of their ship’s door being ripped open. 

The laughter that accompanied it, however, was unavoidable. There was something almost  _ familiar _ about it; something they knew but couldn’t quite place. But it stopped abruptly as someone entered the control room. There was pure utter silence that was only broken by a simple, “...Lyfrassir?” 

Lyf slowly pushed their eyes open as they registered someone kneeling down in front of them. They knew those eyes. They knew that face. “Marius.” Somehow, they managed to bring themself to smile. They were long past the need for formalities anymore, or perhaps they simply didn’t care. There was a chance this wasn’t real; that this was some kind of final hallucination. But then Marius was pulling them into his arms and they were resigned to reality. 

The look on Marius’s face could only be described as fear. It looked...wrong. It didn’t suit him. Not in the same way his smile did, or the amused look they expected to see in his eyes. Lyfrassir was vaguely aware of others entering the room but they didn’t matter. They weren’t important. “I-You’re not supposed to be like this.” In any other circumstance, they would have leaned into his touch as his fingers gently ran through their hair. But moving was getting harder and harder. “You’re supposed to be okay.” They  _ hated _ the pain in his voice. 

“I-I think the Bifrost disagrees.” Lyf tried to joke but their laughter quickly distorted into coughing. Marius seemed to still at the sight of their blood. “But I’m okay. I-I have you to keep me safe.” 

“And I will. For as long as I can.” Like a fool, Lyfrassir tried to bring themself to believe him. “When we saw the ship was Midgardian...I thought I’d found you again. I thought I was bringing you home.” Marius cradled them in his arms as if they were something precious to be protected and treasured. “You would have lived forever if you let me show you how.” He whispered. “...Always knew I was a terrible doctor.” He tried to smile but it seemed...broken somehow. 

They pushed themself to return the smile. “I-I’m still convinced you don’t have a real degree.” Talking was growing harder by the second. Everything was. “You...You left me behind. But you’re here now. You’re real.” 

His smile grew more and more strained. “I regret leaving you behind with every second that passes.  _ I won’t desert you now. _ “ They believed him. They trusted him. “The Aurora’s closeby. I...I cou-”

“We both know it’s too late for that.” Lyfrassir cut him off softly. They felt their eyes begin to droop. “I did always sleep better in your arms.” Their fever was gone, but instead they felt  _ cold _ ; colder than they had even thought it was possible to feel. This...This was it. “It’s okay. I-I don’t feel any pain.” 

Marius adjusted them in his arms, letting their head lull against his chest. “Rest, Lyfrassir.” He whispered. “ _I’m here_.” 

As Lyf closed their eyes for the final time, they felt peace;  _ they felt loved _ . The last thing they were ever aware of was a kiss being pressed to their forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
